ETERNAL BLISS
by vixenviper
Summary: The Pureblood Yuuki had left Kaname again...but for what reason? And after two years...she comes back with some company...
1. Chapter 1 TADAIMA

**  
SUMMARY:  
**

The Pureblood Yuuki had left Kaname again...but for what reason? And after two years...she comes back with some company...

(Try reading the first chapter, you might like it)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**BOOK 1: ETERNAL BLISS CHAPTER 1: TADAIMA**

* * *

**AIDOU'S P.O.V.**

_Hmph! Good thing Kaname-sama isnt with us, hes safe. Ichijou and Seiren is with him after all, no need for worries. Right?  
_

"Ruka!" I cried as Kain went to her aid. _Theyre too strong!  
_

A fight had broken out at the gates of Cross Academy. Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Shiki and Rima, along with most of the Night class were there. They were supposed to be spectators and observers, until the Aristocrats sought the need to take action. It had started out as warning shots and bragging of abilities but seeing as the guests was no regular types, the engagement had become rough. And was about to get worse.

"STOP!"a small voice had pierced through the cold night. It would have been easily missed amidst the shouts and grunts but the small sound was so enchanting, enthralling, entrancing, NO!- NO! Those were wrong words to describe, simply because no existing word is able to.

_I know that voice!  
_

"Aidou-sempai? What's wrong?" It was clear that Yuhime was confused, why wouldn't she be when everyone, NO, every vampire halted.

_THEY _too had stopped.

I couldn't answer her, I was stunned. _That voice...that voice...no one other than... -sama could use it... unless...unless...  
_

I turned and faced the voice. "Aidou-sempai? Are you alright?" Yuhime spoke once again, worried now. We all were looking at the source of the voice, waiting, just waiting.

The eerie of the night was creepy, Yuhime went closer to her partner as she shivered, and chills went up her spine as the owner of the voice slowly revealed her face to everyone.

SHOCK! was the right word to describe Yuhime's and her partner's confused reaction of what was happening as everyone suddenly kneeled and bowed their heads low saying, "YUKI-SAMA!"

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK

"Who's there?" Yuhime bravely asked as she turned her head around. She was now the new prefect of Cross Academy. She knew the undeniable weight of her duty. She undoubtedly knew the deep secrecy behind the Night Class. She had mixed feelings of shock, joy and confusion at first. She was shocked to her very core, when TRUTH had decided to reveal itself to her. Joy, when one day, the Baron opened her to a new opportunity at what's so-called LIFE. Initially, she was confused. Who wouldn't be? CHANGE had set eyes on her in an instant. One minute, there she was an ordinary student and in the next minute, she was a PREFECT! The Baron had sought her worthy of the title and she would live-up to the trust he had given to her. She'd make sure of that.

And for that same reason, she was now standing near the gate of the Academy at the dead of the night. She would have appreciated the magnificent sky and the blinking stars above her if she wasn't at all scared at the moment. She had been walking along the path doing her rounds of the school when she had felt something or someone had apparently jumped from the closed high gates and into the mini-forest. It had stopped moving when she had shouted-out, bringing out her weapon, three daggers at hand in a glimpse. She was scared but in no way was she going to show that.

"Come out!" She instructed. And out came a man wearing a hooded cloak around him. She couldn't see his face as he neared and stopped a few feet away from her.

"Don't come any closer!" She shouted as she studied him further. He was tall, taller than her that is. His cloak was pitch black, it matched his features well, no wonder she had a hard time earlier if was it a something or someone.

And then he spoke, "MOVE ASIDE!" and suddenly, a strong wind blew at them. Her clothes and his cloak swayed with the wind. The words he spoke were meant to scare her off but his voice had stunned her. His voice was magnificent. There was nothing like it. For her, it was more of a silent whisper rather than a scare. She just couldnt move after that, as the wind continued fussing at her. Her skirt dancing along with the wind.

"YUHIME?!" A voice called and she turned her head around, her daggers in her right hand came back up in defense once again, apparently, she had lost guard when he had spoken. As she slowly came out of the trance, she knew who the voice belonged to and she was relieved. It was her partner, her co-prefect, and a childhood friend.

"You alright? Who's he?" He queried without looking at her but to whom she was facing at.

She couldn't answer him, she was having a hard time accepting the fact that he was using a soothing voice, which was unlike him for he always had a cold mask on.

_What was happening to this world? _She thought _First, I was mesmerized by this man with just his voice, second, I cant believe that my partner had it in him to speak- a soothing voice. It almost seemed he cared? Should I be grateful or worried?  
_

It took her awhile before she was able to gather herself up and answered. "I don't know he just came out of nowhere."

Just as she had finished, another cloaked man appeared from the forest. _There were two of them? _Yuhime was shocked.

The man seemed frantic running towards his companion. He stopped at his side when the earlier man stretched his arm out, blocking the latter from moving further, rather harshly, as if he was angry - _with his colleague_?

As they stood there it was rather obvious that the one who had just joined the party was shorter, only above waistline than the other but he too had a hood covering his entire face.

_No further clue then_._ What the??!!  
_

Four more cloaked men came dashing towards the group. _No way!  
_

"THAT'S IT! Who are you?" My partner shouted "Stay behind me, Yuhime and be on guard"

"But Haiku... wait..." Yuhime argued _There were too many of them but knowing Haiku, he'll fight.  
_

"Of all time's YUHIME, not NOW!" He barked without looking. "Identify yourselves!"

The first man moved his hand from its earlier position and waved it at us, as if dismissing Haiku's words.

"There's no need to. Just move aside."_Theres that magnificent voice again_. Haiku growled and he threw three of his daggers at the short man _He would be an easy target._ Yuhime closed her eyes instinctively.

**YUHIME'S P.O.V.**

A gust of wind had passed and as I opened my eyes... _But how could that be? _The first man had moved in front of the short man, he had blocked the daggers. _But...but...how? He's just standing there, without a scratch. _The daggers were lying on the floor a feet away from him. _They didn't even reach him.  
_

Haiku had growled again. He must have realized that they were not just any ordinary intruders. _That should have been expected, it would have been foolish for any ordinary man to trespass Cross Academy. _They moved, huddling closer to the short man, him having no complaints. _Their protecting him?  
_

I hardly noticed as Haiku was suddenly pushed against the nearest tree. The first man held him by the throat. The tree swayed vigorously due to the impact. "How dare you! Ill kill you!" He was angry but though I was scared by his threat, I couldn't help myself admiring his voice again.

"No don't...please" I spurted out fearing for my partner's life. "_Don't..."  
_

"What's going on there?" _Its Aidou-sempai!_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

PRESENT: YUHIME'S P.O.V.

_Oh my God! Shes so strikingly beautiful.  
_

"I...I..." I can't speak let alone move. Who would have thought the short man was actually a woman?

_Shes amazing! Long __hair cascading at her back and pale white skin, a dead give-away through the dark night._ She's almost like...she's glowing.

_But who's she? _Im gawking. _I bet Haiku's drooling.  
_

Wait, they're all kneeling except me, Haiku and the cloaked men who had repositioned themselves closer around her ..._YUKI-SAMA...__they said YUKI-SAMA_? ...Wasn't she the prefect before me? But what's with all the grace and why... -_sama? _I only hear them addressing it to_ Kaname-sempai.  
_

"Kain, Ruka inform Kaname-sama of Yuki-sama's..." Aidou-sempai was cut off as two men appeared behind me and into the open.

"That is unnecessary, Aidou" _It's Kaname-sempai with Ichijou-sempai!  
_

"KANAME-SAMA!" "YUKI-SAMA!" The cloaked men swiftly kneeled, greeted and bowed low without moving away from her as Ichijou-sempai did the same.

Something's wrong, _why isn't she kneeling?_ And what's with Kaname-sempai, he's different, _he's smiling._ _This is the first time, in my two years of staying at this Academy that I've seen him smile, he seems HAPPY.  
_

"I'M HOME!"

"WELCOME HOME YUKI!"

As his words sunk in, she had slowly collapsed and in no second was in Kaname-sempai's arms. He had moved into their group easily and with no protest from them.

"YUKI, WHAT'S WRONG?" _A new emotion was once again clearly present in Kaname-sempai's face, he's worried?  
_

It was apparent in the man's voice that he too was worried, unintentionally, mesmerizing me once again as he answered.

"Forgive us Kaname-sama. Yuki-sama hasn't FED!"

_FED!?_

* * *

Sorry to end it here. I just want to try this story out before I allow myself to get loose and ending the story at one go. People might not like the idea, so I wanted to test it out first and want to know what you think before I go on. lol


	2. Chapter 2 GOMEN NASAI

**

* * *

**

SUMMARY:

The Pureblood Yuuki had left Kaname again...but for what reason? And after two years...she comes back with some company...

**

* * *

**

****

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

PREVIOUSLY ON ETERNAL BLISS:

"I'M HOME!"

"WELCOME HOME YUKI"

As his words sunk in, she had slowly collapsed and in no second was in Kaname-sempai's arms. He had moved into their group easily and with no protest from them.

"YUKI, WHAT'S WRONG?" _A new emotion was once again clearly present in Kaname-sempais' face, he's worried?  
_

It was apparent in the man's voice that he too was worried, unintentionally, mesmerizing me once again as he answered.

"Forgive us Kaname-sama. Yuki-sama hasn't FED"

_FED?_

**  


* * *

**

BOOK 1: CHAPTER 2: GOMEN NASAI

**YUHIME'S P.O.V.  
**

"I can do this! Kuso! ... Hmph! Geez! ... No matter what I do, I can't seem to lighten up but I must Geez... What's wrong with me?! Grr!..."

It was broad daylight. The sun was up and there were no dark clouds in sight above the Academy. It was a good sign but unfortunately, a certain prefect wasnt as light up as she usually is, she solely continued slouching over her desk and making more noises.

"What's wrong with you, TWERP?" A big hand slowly landed on her head, messing up her hair, and irritating her further.

"Dont call me TWERP!" Haiku smirked at her retort, taking his hand off. "Why'd I even bother asking, something is always wrong with you."

"Hey, what'd you mean...?" Yuhime growled at Haiku. _Well, at least his back to his old self.  
_

"Hey Haiku... I need to ask you something"

_No answer. Well, it's not like I expected him to. _Yuhime sighed.

Haiku did hear her; he wasn't planning to move away, so if she needs to say something more, he was there. He simply doesn't see the need to voice out his unnecessary response.

Gazing at the closed door of their classroom, Yuhime continued "Ummm... what do you think happened last night?"

She fidgeted but Haiku didn't answer, he couldn't answer.

He just turned his head and looked out the window.

**

* * *

**

ICHIJOU'S P.O.V.

Aidou slothfully knocked the door of one of the quarters of the Moon dorms and opened it as he was acknowledged.

"Hey Ichijou, the report came, as expected the Prefects are puzzled but are well. Man! I'm still so sleepy!"

"Arigatou Aidou for the information, Kaname-sama would be pleased."

At this remark, Aidou quickly felt the surge of energy from his body. "That's great! I'm so happy when Kaname-sama is pleased"

Ichijou smiled and gradually closed his door, leaving Aidou to his thoughts.

"How long has it been?" Ichijou stared at his reflection, thinking back.

_Ever since Yuki-sama left, everything wasn't the same. Sigh. Kaname-sama was a wreck, he was dreadful. It was unmistakable that he was slowly dying and what's worse, we couldn't do anything for him. He was dying from the inside, we were powerless.  
_

_Until HOPE, dawned on us all again. It was incredible of how it had happened, I didn't believe it myself at first but it did, he began turning up on classes again, irregular at the start but he eventually was Kaname-sama once more. Well, almost the Kaname-sama we knew except_..._except_..._ he was cold and empty, like he had no soul inside him. He was void of emotion and became too much of a workaholic.  
_

_Nevertheless, when looking on the bright side, he was now moving about and not locked up on his chamber. Nevertheless_..._Sigh.  
_

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK:

**AIDOU'S P.O.V.  
**

It was sunset and the Night class entourage was walking out from their dorms towards the school. But silence had engulfed them once again, ever since Kaname decided to once more attend class now and then. Dropping by again tonight, making everyone worry. They could feel the tension in the air. _What had happened?_ Until Aidou couldnt take the suspense any longer

"Ichijou! We really need to talk!" Being the loud-mouthed Aidou he was as he elbowed Ichijou's side. "What's with Kaname-sama's..."

But he was cut-off, "I can't say ...Aidou...I can't..."

"Aidou. Time for your act." Kain interrupted. Since Yuki's departure, the Aristocrats have been trying to act the way they usually behave, to cheer Kaname up, to possibly ease the pain even a bit.

"Hai. Hai" Acknowledging Kain's whisper and stepping on forward to greet the Aidou-sempai fan club.

"Ladies, ladies, your sempai is here. Hello every...-ufff" Aidou fell backwards to the ground. _Man! Someone knocked me off. Ouch!  
_

Getting up and looking at the culprit who was bowing profusely. _A little girl? Geez!_ "Hey be careful would you!"

"Gomen nasai sempai. The girls pushed me. Gomen nasai" And then she looked up.

"WHAT THE?" _It_..._It can't be_..._Yuki-sama?_...

Aidou was too confused to notice that the Aristocrats following not too far behind him had witnessed the whole commotion and reacted the same way. In front of them stood a very much Yuki...but she wasn't the Pureblood Yuki-sama they knew, the Yuki standing there was undoubtedly HUMAN. Their vampire senses were too much reliable to this definite fact.

_Could she be Yuki-sama? Did she turn back to her human self? She_..._she looks so much like the human Yuki-sama except_..._except her hair color, but nothing else is different; the rest of her is so Yuki-sama. Whoa!  
_

"Sempai?" She spoke, worry evident on her face when she noticed that they were staring at her and were utterly shocked, thus making her think something must be on her face.

And then Kaname appeared behind the party and went to stand at her side.

"Kaname-sempai!" The little girl jubilantly greeted. Although impassive and emotionless, Kaname still had his set of assets, the grace and beauty of a Pureblood.

"I see that you've all met. Everyone, Id like to introduce to you, Yuhime-san. According to the Baron, he is now the new Prefect of Cross Academy, along with her partner that is." Kaname exclaimed, snapping the Night class from their trance.

"YUHIME?!" Aidou exaggeratedly asked.

"Hai, Aidou" Kaname confirmed.

And then it was Ruka's turn to elbow Aidou, waking him up from his reverie.

"Oh! Forgive me Kaname-sama. Pardon me, Yuhime-san" _So she's not Yuki-sama, but she almost had the same name as her's, and she's a Prefect as well!  
_

"COME HERE YUHIME!" A hand had suddenly grabbed the girls wrist, dragging her away.

"No way, was that Kiryuu-kun?" A more bewildered Aidou declared.

"Haiku?" Yuhime was caught surprised.

_Haiku? But he looks so much like Zero except theres that hair color difference again_..._yet nothing more. Everything about that Kiryuu is so HIM!  
_

"Haiku, wait" Yuhime protested against him but to no avail.

"We still have work to do as Prefects" He replied.

_What's going on here? A deja vu perhaps? They even act so much like both of them before.  
_

"Let's go" Kaname commanded, leaving them hanging on to their own beliefs.

Sometime later that evening at their classroom, all were silent still. And then Kaname stood.

"EVERYONE!" He spoke using that tone that only Purebloods are capable of possessing.

Then all stood up, turned to face him and bowed low.

"ABOUT HER...PLEASE..."Kaname trailed off, not finishing his statement but decided to gaze out through the window instead.

Aidou chose to speak for their behalf. "Kaname-sama do not worry. We shall..." _treat her like our Yuki-sama_...

**END OF FLASHBACK:  
**

**

* * *

**

BACK TO PRESENT:

**ICHIJOU'S P.O.V.  
**

_Sigh. "_Time will come that the need for explanations is inevitable." _Sigh  
_

**

* * *

**

ONE WEEK LATER:

"Onii-chan?" Yuki croakily spoke in her bed due to oversleeping.

Kaname rushed to her side when he heard her. "Yuki, you are awake"

"Onii-chan? Kaname Onii-chan?" Yuki spoke once again and searched for him as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Hai dear Yuki, I am here" Kaname calmly replied and held up her hand with his own.

Relieved, Yuki sat up and faced him. "I'm home Kaname Onii-chan!"

"Hai. At the moment, I am unable to express how grateful I am that you are. Welcome home my dear Yuki." Kaname expressed as she sincerely smiled her signature smile.

"Kaname Onii-chan?"

"Hai dear Yuki"

A long silence as Kaname patiently waited for her to continue.

"I had this dream and...and..."

"What was it about?"

"Well, I think ...I want to go to class" She blushed at this

He was amused. "Hmm? Are you sure?"

"But I want to study Kaname Onii-chan" Blushing even more, her cheeks reddening to a very tempting color.

"But you are not well enough my dear. I can tutor you at my study if youre persistent. You do not need to trouble yourself"

Kaname was having a hard time. She was insistent, but her health was first of his priorities.

"But Kaname Onii-chan...please?" She was using her pouting face at him. If she wanted something from Kaname, this was how she tends to do it. And it has never failed yet.

"Hai. Hai. You win dear Yuki" Kaname gave up, Yuki grinned a big smile with her victory and hugged him "Arigatou Kaname Onii-chan"

"You haven't changed at all my dear Yuki" He smiled, the smile that he reserved just for her.

She beamed at that and whispered "But of course, I'll always be the same Yuki for Kaname Onii-chan"

He had heard her. "Arigatou my dear Yuki, Arigatou" and then she blushed.

**

* * *

**

YUHIME'S P.O.V.

_I have been doing my rounds for a week now. Ever since that night, I haven't seen Kaname-sempai at all. I thought he would drop by class even for a sec, but he hasn't done it at all. Maybe, I missed it while doing my other rounds. Nah! Ive been patrolling outside their classroom more than necessary but to no luck of even a glimpse of Kaname-sempai. Hmph! That lady and those cloaked companions of hers haven't made their appearance since then, too. Maybe_..._maybe she did something to Kaname-sempai, no wonder he hasn't been to class at all. Its unlike him! I just cant stand this! But she really was so beautiful_...

THUMP! CRACK!

"Watch out, YUHIME!"

* * *

Hope this cleared some of the things that you were probably asking yourself. Hope you like it. Please review. lol. By the way about the hair color. I think it's best I let you choose for yourself so no one gets hurt. sorry.


End file.
